Al Cruzar la calle
by cuteeysakura
Summary: ¿Quién diría que te puedes enamorar al cruzar la calle?    FanFicCorto    Sasusaku
1. Beautiful Stranger

Hoy es el primer día de clases en mi preparatoria, cursare de ahora en adelante 3º semestre, aun estaba recostada en la cama, mire el techo de mi habitación y luego mire el reloj, _-Las 9:30, será mejor que me levante ya- _Pensé, recogí mi habitación, la cocina y el patio, hoy me tocaba a mí, a las 12:15 termine, rápido me fui a dar un baño, Salí seque mi cabello rosado con cuidado y lo cepille de igual manera, me puse el uniforme, me maquille un poco, rímel en las pestañas, un poco de rubor en las mejillas, gloss rosado con olor a cerezas y _Voilà, _Lista para el primer día de clases, hoy tomaría una nueva ruta hacia la Preparatoria.

Salí de la casa y la cerré, me puse los audífonos

_So have a nice day__  
__Have a nice day__  
__Have a nice day__  
__Have a nice day_

___Lie around all day__  
__Have a drink to chase__  
__"Yourself and tourists, yeah__  
__that's what I hate"_

___He said "we're going wrong__  
__we've all become the same__  
__we dress the same ways__  
__Only our accents change"__  
__So have a nice day_

Llegue a una calle ancha, enfrente había un expendio de sodas, al cruzar la calle vi a un chico de cabellos alborotados color negro azabache con un pantalón color caqui y playera interior blanca, tenia los brazos bien definidos y su piel era muy blanca, estaba sentado afuera del expendio mirando al suelo, a su lado descansaba una camisa del mismo color de los pantalones, al parecer trabajaba en el expendio, cuando me faltaban 2 metros para llegar a la acera, el me miro, desvié un poco la mirada, pero no pude aguantar y cuando llegue a la acera lo volví a mirar, el seguía mirándome tenía los ojos grandes y de un color negro penetrante, sus facciones eran finas, mire al suelo y solté una risita, no sé porque, cuando lo volví a mirar, el tenia dibujada en su rostro una sonrisa torcida, mire al frente de nuevo y seguí caminando.

Todo el camino no deje de pensar en el chico de cabellos negros y su sonrisa torcida, que a estas alturas se me estaba haciendo _encantadora_.

Llegue a la preparatoria, salude a mis viejos amigos y en receso les conté a Ino y a Hinata, mis mejores amigas, sobre el chico, recibí una risita de Hinata y un – ¡_Ya era hora Sakura!-_de parte de mi rubia amiga, pase a las 8:00pm de nuevo y el expendio estaba cerrado, concluí que cerraban antes de las 7:00pm.

Al siguiente día trate de irme lo más normal y no mirarlo, pero mis ojos me traicionaron y lo mire, el traía puesta su camisa color caqui que ayer estaba junto a él, en el lado superior derecho tenia bordado en letras blancas _S. Uchiha_. Entonces ese era su apellido y su nombre comenzaba con la letra "S" _-¿Cómo se podrá llamar?-_Pensé.

En receso

-¿S. Uchiha?-Pregunto Ino de nuevo

-Si a si decía-Conteste dándole una mordida a mi manzana

-Mmmh…-Medito un rato-Podría llamarse ¿S….Sai?-Entre cerré los ojos al escuchar el nombre de mi último novio

-Ino mejor no me ayudes, ¿Si?-Dije in poco indignada

-Es que ahora que lo pienso, se parecen, ósea la descripción que me estás dando y luego la "S"

-¿Y el Uchiha?, Sai no se apellida Uchiha-Casi grite

-Ahora que lo dices no sé cómo se apellida Sai-Dijo ella tomándose la barbilla con una mano, en señal de que está pensando

-Yo sí, y no se apellida Uchiha-Conteste rápidamente

-Está bien, está bien, dejémoslo con el nombre de Cabellos desordenados Uchiha, y si esta tan sexy como dices-Me sonroje un poco al escuchar lo que había dicho antes-Podríamos decirle…

-De ninguna otra manera, el primero está bien-Sonreí, mi rubia amiga era un poco pervertida, bueno bastante…

La campana sonó al cabo de unos minutos, las clases transcurrieron normales y Salí de nuevo de la escuela, ya mero llegaba al expendio cuando lo vi, estaba parado casi en la esquina, como esperando a alguien, estaba solo, no traía puesto el uniforme, el ahora vestía con unos Jeans azul marino, unos _Converse_ negros y una playera negra, me miro un poco sorprendido y se volteo, debo admitir que para ser el segundo día que lo veo, me sentí rechazada

¿Habrá notado mi pequeñísimo destello de interés? No lose, pero no me quede a preguntar, seguí caminando hacia mi casa y decidí no seguir pensando en ello.

Al día siguiente se me hizo un poco tarde a sí que iba a paso muy rápido, antes de cruzar la calle lo vi de lejos, estaba dentro de local sentado en una silla, me miro, yo me seguí moviendo hasta quedarme lejos de su vista pero mi plan fracaso al saber que él me seguía con su penetrante mirada, y no solo con ella porque se fue ladeando de la silla hasta caer al suelo. Al cruzar la calle contuve mi risa, hasta que doble por otra calle

Ahí estaba yo riéndome del chico de cabello desordenado que aunque se haya caído de esa silla, lo hizo solo por mirarme, cierto él era condenadamente lindo.


	2. I Want That Candy

Ya hace más de tres meses que veo a _mi_ Pelirrosa al cruzar la calle que esta frente a mí, aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, venia caminando mientras cantaba en voz baja, a medida que se acercaba me di cuenta de que traía puestos audífonos, recuerdo bien que me sorprendí al ver su cabello largo y lacio era de color rosa, sus finas cejas del mismo color de su cabello, y en su cara un par de ojos grandes color Jade adornaban su adorable cara, traía puesta una falda color azul marino, con unas calcetas largas blancas con un par de zapatos negros y traía puesta una Playera tipo polo con la insignia de la escuela a su lado derecho superior, ella miraba hacia los dos lados de la calle y a la mitad de su trayecto por la calle me miro, yo voltee rápidamente hacia el suelo, quería seguirla mirando a sí que volví a subir la cabeza para mirarla y ella seguía mirando, se volteo un poco y me volvió a mirar, soltó una risita y yo al escucharla no pude evitar sonreír un poco, ella doblo por la calle y se perdió a lo lejos

Inevitablemente investigue con mis compañeros de trabajo que escuela estaba cerca de aquí, y conseguí que había una preparatoria prestigiosa llamada "Konoha" seguro ella estaba ahí, era menor que yo no sé por cuanto porque no se en que semestre va, yo tengo 18 acabo de terminar Preparatoria y consigo dinero para pagar mi Universidad, en un año comenzare, ella era tan pequeña, parecía de primer semestre ¿15?, ¿16?, no lo sé pero cada día era más bonita

Hoy, como casi todos los días la esperaba sentado frente a la calle para verla pasar unos cuantos segundos, espere unos minutos y la vi de lejos logre visualizar que venía cantando, porque movía sus labios, pero al acercarse más no cantaba, estaba hablando por el manos libres

Ella reía

-Basta ¿SI?-Decía ella

Hubo una pequeña pausa y continuó

-Sí, lo que digas Naruto-Kun-Dijo ella sonriendo

Saco su celular miro la pantalla

-Ya van 4 con 23, vuelve a marcar-Le colgó y me miro por un segundo después de volteo y siguió su camino sin mirarme

Por Dios, ¡Conocía al Dobe! ¿De dónde?, el era de mi edad ya no estaba en la preparatoria, además, el no tiene dinero para pagar algo a si, y no es tan inteligente como para ganar una beca, ¿Sera ella la chica que me conto que lo traía loco?

No

Aunque, por lo que veo la traía en números gratis, tengo que hablar con él cuando llegue a casa

Toque su puerta y salió

-¡Teme!-Grito como siempre

-No grites, escandaloso

-Está bien-dijo indignado

-Oye necesito preguntarte algunas cosas

Cerró la puerta y salimos a caminar

-¿Qué cosas teme?

-Hay una chica…-Comencé

-Sabía que no eras Gay, Shikamaru me debe dinero-Dijo con una sonrisa

Le di un golpe

-Baka…-susurre

-Ya ya calma, no me golpees-Dijo el

-Bueno ya al grano ¿Cómo es la chica que te gusta?

-Ah Hinata-Chan, es una de las mejores amigas de mi casi hermana Sakura-Chan

Espere

-Hinata-Chan, es de cabello largo y lacio -Apreté los puños- es de color

Le robe la palabra

-Rosa

-¿Eh? Claro que no, su Cabello es negro azulado y tiene ojos color perla-Dijo el

Suspire

-¿Por qué decías que rosa?-Pregunto

-No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió

-Pero el de Sakura-Chan si es Rosa

Mis huesos se helaron

-¿Sakura-Chan?

-Si, Sasuke-baka, ella es como mi pequeña hermanita, la conocí en una fiesta familiar

-¿Es pariente tuyo?-La verdad no quería creer que algo tan perfecto como ella fuera familiar de este

-No, lo que pasa es que tengo un primo que se llama Deidara y tiene una gemela que se llama Ino, después de la fiesta familiar, llego Sakura-Chan por Ino, y pues nos invitaron a mí y a Deidara a una fiesta, ahí la conocí, después de eso nos hicimos amigos-Relato Naruto

-Ah…

-Sí, ella es muy Dulce y Linda, pero sí que da golpes fuertes cuando la haces enojar, en veces es muy graciosa-Rio el

-Hablando de Ino, Sakura y Hinata-Chan, me invitaron a una salida al cine, ¿Quieres venir?, sirve que conoces por fin a mí Hinata-Chan

La verdad me interesaba conocer a otra persona capaz de soportar a Naruto, pero más me interesaba entablar una conversación con _Sakura_.

-Si verdad

-Además de que Sakura-Chan está soltera-Me movió una ceja, eso era lo que me gustaba de Naruto él solito decía las cosas, no se las tenía que preguntar, muchas veces me funcionaba como ventaja como esta, pero otras no conviene para nada

-Dobe -Como decía en "otras no conviene" decirle mucha información, porque la dirá

-Iré con ustedes-Dije


	3. Even Brighter than the Moon

Hoy, no me quería levantar de mi cama, estaba tan caliente ahí dentro de mis cobijas, me levante al fin y me duche, hoy si me había levantado tarde 12:00, anoche me desvele haciendo tarea, maldita escuela

Me aliste rápido, recogí una boina en el transcurso del pasillo a mi puerta, Salí me la puse y camine, en eso comenzó a sonar mi celular, conteste de nuevo con el manos libres

-¿Hola?

-¡Sakura-Chan!-Grito Naruto por el otro lado

-Naruto-Kun, cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites por teléfono, ni en persona ¿Eh?

-Lo siento Sakura-Chan

Reí un poco

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunte

-Ah, llamaba solo para avisarte que invite a un amigo para la salida de cine de Mañana

-¿Amigo?

-Sí, se llama Sasuke-Dijo por el otro lado

-Oh, qué bien-Dije fingiendo entusiasmo

-Es soltero, tal vez…

-No- lo interrumpí-No me interesa nadie, solamente mis estudios-Mentí

-Oh vamos Sakura

-Naruto, no me puedes obligara a nada

-Está bien, está bien, pero ¿Iras?

-Si

-Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana Sakura-Chan

-Si-Colgué

La verdad es que no me interesa conocer a nadie que no sea el Chico de cabellos desordenados, me había comenzado a gustar hace tiempo ya, pero tengo miedo de que esto se vuelva una obsesión o algo parecido, aparte no lo conozco tal vez ni me cae bien, hoy lo vi como todos los días, pase un poco más lento, porque hoy era Viernes y no lo vería en dos días.

Se paso el día como agua, luego el Sábado llego, para Salir hoy con los chicos, me puse una falda de cuadros rojos y líneas verdes, con unas mayas negras, una playera roja y una chaqueta negra, deje mi cabello suelto y me maquille un poco más de lo normal, escuche el sonido de un Claxon afuera de mi casa, seguro era Naruto.

Salí de mi casa, cerré la puerta, al parecer venia con su amigo porque venía alguien de copiloto, entre al carro, y salude

-Hola Naruto-Kun

-Sakura-Chan, hola-Dijo él mientras arrancaba-El es Sasuke

Lo vi, era el Chico de cabellos desordenados

-Hola…-dudo un poco-¿Sakura?

-Hola-Salude torpemente, se volteo otra vez hacia el camino

Su voz era grave pero no en exceso, era la voz perfecta para él. Llegamos al cine, Sasuke me abrió la puerta del auto Salí del auto con su ayuda y le di las gracias

Entramos y ahí estaban Ino y Gaara con Hinata esperando, al vernos un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Hinata, al cabo de unos minutos Sasuke y Naruto se estaban peleando por qué película íbamos a ver

Me acerque un poco a Ino

-Ves que no era Sai-Le susurre un poco

-Es Lindísimo, Sakura es perfecto, tienes que ser su novia-Casi grito, me ruboricé en exceso al pensar que el me escucho, pero lo mire y seguía peleando con Naruto

Me reí un poco

-No lo grites, cerda

-Está bien, ya no lo hare

Terminamos viendo una comedia romántica, durante la película, juro que trate pero no pude quitarle los ojos de enzima a mi acompañante, me sentía nerviosa al tenerlo aquí al lado mío.

Al final de la película las parejas de dispersaron, Naruto se fue a unas fuentes a comer helado con Hinata, tengo entendido que le dirá lo que siente por ella, e Ino y Gaara se fueron a Bailar en una de las maquinas de flechas, Ino era muy activa

Nos dejaron solos a Sasuke y a mí, de cerca era aun mucho más guapo pude notar lo pálida que era su piel, y lo tremendamente obscuros que eran sus ojos.

-Tú eres el chico que trabaja en el expendio de Refrescos ¿No es a si?-Dije para romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado

-Si-Contesto el mirando un poco el suelo, avergonzado

Salgo a pasear todos los fines de semana con Sakura, nunca pensé que alguna vez la fuera a conocer, ella es como me la imagine siempre, es inteligente y me da muchísima ternura, aparte es tan graciosa y adorable, ya llevamos un mes saliendo, creo que estoy listo para dar siguiente paso

Fui por ella como todos los sábados a las 3:00, le dije que íbamos a ir a la feria que acababan de poner, toque el claxon de mi auto y ella salió algunos minutos después, traía puesto un vestido amarillo corto, y unas mallas color gris, junto con sus converse amarillos, una chaqueta y llevaba un gorrito en la mano, me miro y me sonrió tiernamente.

En el camino me platico como iba toda su semana, y por fin llegamos a la feria, pensaba preguntárselo cerca del lago, pero nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, y ya no me aguante, cuando nos dejaron en la cima, se podía visualizar todo el parque, y mas allá

-Sakura, te quiero preguntar algo

-Está bien-Me miro un poco confundida

-Tú me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi pasar enfrente de mí, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Asintió con la cabeza

-Quisiera, que tú fueras mi novia

Abrió sus ojos grandes y luego miro sus manos en busca de refugio mental

-¿Lo serias?-Pregunte un poco desesperado

-Sasuke-Kun, claro que si-Me dijo regalándome una sonrisa que solo ella sabe dar


	4. All i Wanted is was YOU

Graciaas por los Reviews :D

4. All I wanted is was YOU

-Sakura, ¿A qué hora pasaran por ti?-Pregunto mi madre desde el cuarto de TV, que se situaba al lado de mi habitación

-A las ocho en punto, ¿Por qué?-conteste mientras me apuraba en encontrar el otro par de zapatos

-Solamente quería saber

Resople, con esta iban 7 veces que me preguntaba lo mismo en todo el día

-¡Bingo!-Grite cuando encontré el otro par, me lo puse enseguida y me mire en el espejo(./imgresimgurl=./_YWbkpz4RYn4/TKpCLojrilI/AAAAAAAAAQQ/7G2GF0PCiwk/s800/Taylor%2BSwift_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_Lylmt83Ov2tMHcCgPxNsf3m28is=&h=656&w=550&sz=63&hl=es&start=123&zoom=1&tbnid=6cWEVEaKoqCIuM:&tbnh=146&tbnw=122&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dvestido%2Bnegro%2Bcon%2Blentejuela%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26client%3Dsafari%26rls%3Den%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D637%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C3487&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=367&vpy=257&dur=8485&hovh=245&hovw=206&tx=142&ty=126&ei=vuLxTLO-ApC-sAO1vtjICw&oei=ZuLxTOPSI4LEsAOtvZ22CQ&esq=8&page=8&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:123&biw=1024&bih=637)

Hoy, Sasuke me había invitado a una cena, ya llevamos 3 años juntos, mi madre está en contra de que este con él porque su posición económica no es muy buena que digamos, pero ¿Eso a quien le importa? Lo amo y lidiare con eso yo sola, hace 3 años que no veo a mi padre por culpa de su trabajo el está en Paris, me llama una vez a la semana y tampoco está de acuerdo con Sasuke, sigo diciendo ¿Eso a quien le importa?, a mi no, yo Amo a Sasuke y nadie lo podrá cambiar quiero pasar junto a él, mi vida entera

-¿A qué hora volverás?-Me pregunto mi madre en el marco de la puerta

-A las once supongo, ¿Por?

-Nada más, por cierto, te ves linda hija, cuidado con ese chico, eh

Rodé los ojos

-Sí, mama-Conteste mecánicamente

Mi madre se movió del marco de mi habitación hacia las escaleras, mis ojos se pasaron de la puerta a mi tocador, mire la foto que descansaba ahí en un marco color plata, éramos Sasuke y yo en la feria el día en el que nos convertimos en novios Sasuke miraba la cámara con una leve sonrisa y yo tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía abiertamente, después de esa foto mire las demás, tenía varias fotos en mi tocador muchas con amigos y otras con Sasuke, el era tan perfecto, simplemente no hay palabras para describirlo y creo que prefecto queda corto

Tocaron la puerta, mi mama hiso que el ama de llaves abriera la puerta, tome mi bolso puse dentro un brillo, polvo y mi celular, baje por las escaleras y Sasuke se levanto del sillón en el que estaba sentado, camino hacia mí, traía puesto un smoking, la verdad no tenía idea porque estábamos tan formales, pero Sasuke se veía _Hermoso_

-Te ves preciosa, Sakura-Dijo lentamente

Me sonroje solo un poco

-Gracias

Acto seguido subimos a su auto y a los 15 minutos llegamos al restaurant, el ballet parking tomo las llaves del auto de Sasuke para estacionarlo, el se había comprado un auto nuevo, un _Mustang_ negro, entramos al restaurant y nos llevaron a una mesa un poco alejada de todos, nos sentamos y comenzamos a platicar, Sasuke se había metido al campo de la ingeniería, yo deseaba ser Doctora, a si que decidí estar en medicina, la Universidad había consumido la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo y ya iban 2 semanas que no lo veía

-Seguro te preguntaras el motivo de la cena tan formal-Me dijo tomando un sorbo de Vino

-Leíste mi mente, ¿Me dirás?

-Sí, pero primero necesito que me concedas esta pieza-Se levanto de su silla y fue al lado mío, yo acepte

Y me condujo hacia la pista de baile en el cual estaban algunas personas bailando con su pareja, el me sonreía de vez en cuando con sus dientes tan blancos, y yo solo sentía mis parpados caer, cuando la canción termino él se hinco en una rodilla y abrió una pequeña cajita negra, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no lo podía creer, el me estaba pidiendo…

-Sakura, te amo y mucho, ¿Te casarías conmigo?-Me pregunto, yo sonreí mientras lagrimas de felicidad caían por mi rostro y asentí

-Claro que me casaría contigo Sasuke-Kun-Dije tratando de recuperar la vos

-Para siempre juntos, amor mío-Me puse el anillo en mi dedo anular y recito-Es en el dedo anular izquierdo porque se dice que existe una vena que va directo al corazón en ese dedo, y el anillo ahí representa un compromiso de quererte y llevarte siempre en el corazón-Termino, yo aun llorando

Se levanto y lo abrase, escuche una ovación de aplausos

-Te amo-Susurre

Después de comer me trajo a mi casa, le di un beso largo y entre a mi casa, subí rápida mente las escaleras sin mirar la sala solo quería llegar a mi habitación

-¡Sakura Haruno, baja en este instante!-Grito mi mama desde el piso de abajo, ups

-¡Ya voy!-Grite y baje las escaleras-¡Padre!-Grite, ahí estaba, corrí hacia él y lo abrase, el me abraso igual

-Te extrañe tanto mi pequeña florecilla-Me dijo aun abrasándome, cuando nos soltamos

-Vaya princesa, ya eres todo una señorita, estas hermosa-Me dijo el-¿Por qué tan formal cariño?-Me pregunto mirando mi ropa

-Sasuke-Kun me invito a cenar-Contesté sonriendo al recordar el porqué, inconsciente miente rodé mis ojos hacia una de mis manos y la escondí detrás de mi

-Ese chico, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que salgas con el-Me dijo un poco enfadado

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque su clase social es baja, a parte…-Lo interrumpí

-¿Y eso qué? La verdad Padre me vale un cuerno su clase social-Grite enojada

-¡Sakura, ese no es lenguaje apropiado para una señorita como tú, y menos frente a tu Padre!-Me regaño mi madre

Fruncí el ceño

-Hija yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti-Dijo mi papa con ternura

-¡Sasuke es lo mejor para mi Padre!, ¿Es que aun no lo entiendes?-Ya estaba casi llorando ante la oposición tan renuente de mis padres

-No, no es lo mejor para ti, yo sé lo que te digo

-¡Me casare con él y ni tu ni nadie se va a oponer!, ¡Porque es mi vida y hago lo que quiera con ella!-Grite encolerizada

-¡No, no lo harás!-Grito el-El solo te llevara a la ruina-Dijo calmado

Me voltee hacia las escaleras

-Pues entonces me iré con él a la ruina-Dije subiendo las escaleras, entre a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, me quede dormida


	5. Hey, Soul Sister

Domingo. Quede con Sakura de vernos con algunos amigos en un café, hoy a las cuatro treinta, vaya que día ayer, se veía preciosa y me dio el "si", solo que hay un problema, sus padres se opondrán lose, pero luchare por ella

Comenzó a sonar mi celular, un mensaje, espero y sea de Sakura

_Sasuke. Tenemos que hablar a solas, ¿pasarías por mí a las 6:30?_

_Sakura_

Y el "Kun" Hmp, tiene que ser algo importante

Me aliste y subí al auto, ya era hora, llegue a la casa de Sakura y salió rápidamente, subimos al carro y nos paramos frente a un parque

-Sasuke-Kun, tenemos que huir

Sus palabras me sorprendieron

-¿Por qué?-La mire

-Porque, mi padre ha llegado de Paris, y se opuso

-¿A nuestro matrimonio?-Pregunte

-Si-Se le quebró la vos

- Y no solo él, mi madre también-Dijo un poco más desesperada

-¿No quieres que hable con él?-Le pregunte, ella negó con la cabeza

-Mi padre no te escuchara

-Le hare saber cuánto te amo y que conmigo estarás bien, que no te pasara nada-Le acaricie la mejilla quitándole las lagrimas que habían salido de sus hermosos ojos jade-que no te faltara nada y que siempre te amare, y nunca te fallare ni mucho menos te dejare caer-Le dije casi en un susurro

-Sasuke-Kun, no, por favor no hables con él, el no entenderá, hay que huir

-Si lo que quieres es huir, está bien

Me sonrió débilmente

-Gracias Sasuke-Kun

-Te amo, Sakura

-Y yo a ti

Duramos 3 horas planeando todo, ella traía su tarjeta de crédito y me dijo que la llevara a sacar dinero, saco del banco 20.000 dólares y rompió la tarjeta de crédito, me dio el dinero para guardarlo, en tres días seria nuestra huida, solo Naruto e Ino sabrían, escaparíamos a Canadá, ahí tengo familiares, la deje en su casa y nos besamos desesperadamente, ella entro a su casa y yo me fui a la mía

Al día siguiente, no la vi caminar hacia la escuela, le llame al celular en su receso y me conto que su padre ya no la dejo caminar hacia la escuela, ahora el chofer la llevaba y la volvía a dejar en su casa, hable con Naruto

-A sí que te fugaras con Sakura-Chan, Teme

-Sí, solo por favor no digas nada

-Dobe, sabes que nunca digo nada-Entrecerré mis ojos

-Si como no

-Está bien, juro que no diré nada

-Te extrañare Sasuke-Dijo un poco triste, el había sido mi mejor amigo desde que estábamos en pañales

-Estaré bien, Naruto no te preocupes-Topamos los nudillos y me despedí de él, entre a mi casa y llame a los tíos de Canadá, ellos me dijeron que no había problema que ahí nos esperaban.

Llego el día de nuestra fuga, y la llame al celular en la mañana para saber cómo estaba, no me contesto, tal vez aun seguía dormida, le marque en receso y su celular estaba apagado.

Fui a su casa a la hora puesta y no había nadie, toque y toque nadie abrió, al cabo de unos momentos, el ama de llaves salió

-¿Esta Sakura?-Pregunte

-Joven Sasuke-Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-La señorita Sakura, se ha ido

-¡¿Ah donde se ah ido?

-No lo sé, Joven Sasuke, su padre se la llevo a fuerza desde la madrugada, y nadie ha vuelto a la casa, me dijeron que no los esperara

-¡Dios!-Grite y despeine mi cabello, mire mi auto y luego a la ama de llaves de Sakura

-Lo siento Joven Sasuke, desde que llego el señor a la casa cada vez que cruzan palabra terminan gritándose-Me conto, ella era una buena amiga de Sakura, y se había hecho amiga mía también, a decir verdad ella no era tan vieja, tendría unos 26 años

-Yo le había pedido matrimonio a Sakura

-Si me conto, estaba tan entusiasmada-Dijo casi en un susurro, le di las gracias por la información y le deje mi numero, por si acaso volviera a saber de Sakura, de todos modos tenía su e-mail, y su Facebook, llegando a casa me conecte y entre al Facebook de Sakura, no tenia actualizaciones ni nada, solo un post de Ino que decía "Frontuda ¿Por qué no fuiste al colegio?, te extrañe… Llámame", estaba demasiado confundido, ¿A dónde se fue?, ¿Tanto me odia su Padre? Eran preguntas que simplemente no tenían respuesta


End file.
